Las desventuras de un Tsuna con pechos
by Ivinne
Summary: El bazooka de Lambo siempre daba problemas. Muchos problemas. Tsuna se planteó seriamente en destruir esa cosa del diablo. All27. Fem!Tsuna.
1. Prólogo

**Hola y gracias por entrar en este fic. Este es mi primer fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, así que, por favor, no sean muy duros. Sé que el cambio de género en Tsuna es un recurso bastante utilizado, pero sencillamente, me encanta humillar a nuestro capo favorito. Y sobre todo, hacer que todos sean unos pervertidos con él.**

**Será un All27, porqué simplemente lo adoro. **

**Y, por supuesto, KHR! no es mío. Si lo fuera, sería completamente Yaoi. Más de lo que ya es, claro.**

* * *

Era un buen día en Namimori. Los pájaros cantaban, el Sol brillaba con fuerza y las cigarras se volvían insoportables. Y, dentro de una casa, se encontraba el próximo jefe de los Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi, se llamaba. El más fuerte de todos los candidatos a jefe de todas las familias mafiosas, el genial, nada torpe e increíblemente atractivo a la par de varonil Sawada Tsunayoshi.

...

Pff. Ahora en serio. El pobre chiquillo no podía ni dar tres pasos sin tropezarse con sus propios pies. Y tampoco es como si fuese un lumbreras. De tantos golpes, las neuronas se le habían quedado atrofiadas, al pobre. Además parecía una chica, con esos ojos tan grandes de color avellana y esa carita redonda. Por no hablar de su piel, que era increíblemente suave. Si no estuviese más plano que una tabla de planchar y tuviese pene, sería una chica muy mona. Pero pasemos a lo que nuestro querido Tsunayoshi estaba haciendo.

Nada. Aboslutamente nada. Estaba tirado encima de la cama, durmiendo como una marmota. ¿Y este se convertiría en jefe de la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo? Pues sí, amigos. Y de eso se encargaría nuestro tutor favorito. Reborn. La maldicion había sido removida y había pasado de ser un bebé monoso a un adulto bestialmente sensual y sexy. Las tenía a todas locas. Pero, nuestro Reborn no estaba en casa, para fortuna de Tsuna. Pero... ¿dónde estaría?

Bah.

Eso no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba de verdad es que el pequeño, revoltoso y _molesto_ guardián del Rayo de Tsuna, estaba jugando con I-Pin. Y os preguntaréis, ¿qué tiene eso de malo o peligroso?

Lambo tenía un bazooka. El famosa bazooka que tantos malentendidos y dolores de cabeza provocaba en Tsuna. Pero algo raro le pasaba a ese bazooka... echaba muchas chispas.

— ¡Gyajajajajaja! ¡El gran Lambo te cazará y serás su leal subordinado! — repetía una y otra vez la vaquita, mientras I-Pin huía despavorida.

— ¡Para Lambo! ¡Estás haciendo mucho ruido!

Lambo solo atinó a reírse más fuerte y entró al cuarto de Tsuna.

— ¡Levántate, Tsuna inútil! ¡El gran Lambo está aquí! — corrió hacia Tsuna, pero unos pantalones mal colocados provocaron su caída.

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa. El bazooka se resbaló de las manos de la pequeña vaca. A una velocidad casi anormalmente lenta, fue avanzando en dirección a Tsunayoshi, que seguía dormido. _Qué sueño más pesado._

Lambo estaba llorando en el piso cuando la habitación fue rellenada por un extraño y cursi humo rosa. I-Pin estaba expectante. Quería ver a Tsuna de mayor... Tenía curiosidad. El niño seguía llorando como un descosido, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que pasaba dentro de aquella habitación.

Poco a poco, el humo se fue yendo, dejando entrever las formas de una figura femenina. Espera.

¿Qué?

Cuando el humo se fue del todo y Lambo dejó de llorar, todo se sumió en un silencio. Un silencio que decía más que unas cuantas palabras. Unas palabras, que Lambo no tardaría en decir.

— ¡Gyajajajajajajajaja! ¡Tsuna tiene pechos!

_Y el infierno desató su furia._

* * *

**Este es el prólogo. Los capítulos de aquí en adelante serán más largos... O se intentará que sean más largos. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y no se olviden de dejar un review si les ha gustado. Y si no, también déjenlo, y diganme en qué podría mejorar.**

**Un beso.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola de nuevo. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero si alguna vez se me pasa, lo siento de antemano. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo como yo he disfrutado haciéndolo, aunque creo que no me ha quedado tan bien como me esperaba...**

**Bueno, KHR! no es mío, es de su autora. Por desgracia**

**Disfruten de la lectura :3**

* * *

Escuchó a Lambo gritar y luego como su puerta se abría a lo bestia, para que de nuevo el niño vaca empezase a gritar de nuevo cosas que no tenía ganas de saber qué eran. Y también escuchó como Lambo se caía, para que luego un sonido aún más fuerte resonase por su habitación. ¿Una bomba? No, sonaba demasiado endeble. ¿El bazooka de los diez años?

Sí, definitivamente, era eso.

¿Otra vez Lambo estaba jugando con esa cosa demoníaca? Sin duda alguna, era su guardián más problemático y molesto. Incluso más que Hibari. ¡Y Mukuro!

… Bueno, no tanto como Mukuro.

Lo importante es que después de aquel estruendo, el silencio fue más que palpable. Bueno, sin contar los llantos desesperados de Lambo. Pero también se sentía…

Diferente.

Notaba la camiseta demasiado estrecha en la parte del pecho y los pantalones le venían más sueltos de lo normal. Pero estaba demasiado dormido para hacerle caso. Intentó aprovechar aquel momento de silencio, que pocas veces tenía y se dispuso a dormirse de nuevo.

Pero algo se lo impidió.

Lambo gritó una cosa que sí pudo escuchar con claridad.

_¿Qué él tenía pechos?_

Se dijo a si mismo que le tendría que decir a su madre que no lo diese tantos dulces a la vaquita. Pero la posibilidad de que de verdad los tuviera, le hizo abrir los ojos. Sin querer mirar hacia abajo, se palpó el pecho. Esperaba que lo que había dicho Lambo y sus imaginaciones de una camiseta demasiado apretada fuesen eso, solamente imaginaciones y un Lambo lleno de azúcar. Pero…

_Oh, Díos mío._

Dos hermosas y perfectas protuberancias se encontraban ahí, pegadas a su piel y carne. No eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas. Lo justo para que no pudiese abarcarlas con sus dos manitas. Empezó a respirar muy rápido y a sudar de miedo. Que fuese un sueño, por Dios. Pero sabía que no lo era. Sus manos notaban lo duros que estaban sus pezones en la palma de su mano.

— ¡LAMBO!

El grito que pegó fue tan... agudo y femenino. Definitivamente estaba hecho toda una chica. Se levantó con prisas, pero el cambio de sexo no había alterado su suerte, así que se cayó al suelo, completamente _enrollada_ con las sábanas. Su preciosa carita de chica besó el suelo de una forma francamente dolorosa. Intentó quitarse las molestas sábanas que le impedían matar a su guardián del Trueno, pero cuanto más se movía, más _enrollada _se quedaba.

En su mente se imaginaba todas las formas posibles en las que Lambo podría morir en sus manos. Y cada idea era más atractiva que la anterior. Solo esperaba que el niño no hubiese salido de la casa gritando que tenía senos o que Reborn o alguno de sus amigos no se le ocurriera venir a su casa. Por favor.

Pero la suerte era antónimo a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Oyó como la puerta de entrada se abría y un sonoro _"¡Décimo!"_, resonó por toda la casa. Y a él se le unieron las risas de Yamamoto Takeshi, la voz aterciopelada de Rokudo Mukuro, los _"¡EXTREMO!"_ de Sasagawa Ryohei, las amenazas de Hibari Kyoya, los gritos de Miura Haru con las dulces palabras de Sasagawa Kyoko, la tímida conversación entre Dokuro Chrome y Katou Julie... En resumen, Vongola y Shimon se encontraban en su casa.

Quería llorar.

Con desesperación, al fin se quitó las sábanas de encima y corrió hacia el armario. Se escondería hasta el final de sus tiempos. No podía dejar que nadie le viera así... ni si quiera su madre. Se imaginaba ya las burlas de Reborn hacia su persona. Se puso a llorar por su desdicha. Esperaba que no... que no leencontraran.

* * *

Todos se extrañaron al ver que Tsuna no bajaba. El primero que se preocupó fue Gokudera, gritando como un descosido por su Décimo. Luego, poco a poco, todos empezaron a asustarse de verdad. ¿Por qué no bajaba Tsuna? Era imposible que hubiese salido, todos sus amigos se encontraban ahora mismo en su casa. Así, o que Tsuna se estaba escondiendo de algo o lo habían secuestrado.

Entonces, se dividieron en dos grupos. Shimon registraría la casa y Vongola vigilaría toda Namimori. Al principio, los Vongola se quejaron, pero un tonfazo de Hibari más una amenaza de Reborn fue suficiente para que salieran pitando de la casa, dejándola a cargo de los Shimon, que no tardaron en ponerse manos a la obra.

El jefe de Shimon, Kozato Enma, subió al segundo piso. Tenía la impresión de que Tsuna seguía en su casa, pero nadie le había hecho caso. Aunque era su culpa por no hablar más fuerte... La cuestión es que sabía que estaba allí porque había escuchado unas pisadas muy fuertes provenientes del piso de arriba... Pero se ve que nadie se había dado cuenta de eso. ¿Tanto les absorbía pelearse entre ellos?

Penoso.

Sin más dilación entró a la habitación de su amigo. La puerta estaba abierta, algo extraño, porque Tsuna no soportaba tenerla así, pero lo más extraño de todo es que las sábanas estaban tiradas en el suelo en compañía del bazooka de los diez años. Se pasó una mano por su pelo rojo, intentando adivinar lo que había pasado dentro de la habitación... Aunque no es que fuera muy difícil. La explicación más racional era que Lambo había vuelto a hacer de las suyas con el bazooka y que Tsuna había quedado involucrado en ello.

Suspiró, cansado. Tsuna era el número uno en buscar problemas. Y él no se quedaba atrás, claro. No por nada eran el tan afamado Dame Dame Dúo. Si es que donde hayan dos inútiles...

Empezó a buscar por la habitación indicios de que Tsuna seguía allí. Miró debajo del escritorio. Nada. Debajo de la cama. Un montón de mangas y videojuegos, a parte de envases vacios de comida, que a saber cuanto tiempo llevarían allí metidos. Pero nada de Tsuna.

Y entonces, lo oyó.

Un pequeño pero perfectamente audible llanto dentro del armario del futuro jefe de los Vongola. Ahí estaba Tsuna, sin lugar a dudas. Aunque aquel llanto sonaba un tanto... femenino, pero debía ser Tsuna. Enma tenía un poco de miedo por lo que le hubiese podido pasar a su mejor amigo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Por Tsuna, y por lo que le había pasado.

Tragó saliva antes de abrir, poco a poco, las puertas del armario. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y gotitas de sudor le caían por la frente como cascadas. Y, cuando escuchó un gritito _claramente femenino, _los pudo abrir. Y la sorpresa fue brutal.

Y vergonzosa.

Allí estaba lo que hubiese podido ser la hermana gemela perdida de Tsuna. Sus grandes y acaramelados ojos estaban llenos de pequeñas lagrimitas, que luchaban por escapar de la cárcel que las pestañas largas y negras les presentaba. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y marrón, pero seguía teniendo los característicos mechones alocados que Tsuna siempre llevaba en su cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto, pero le otorgaba un precioso y violable toque de lindura. Tenía unos labios rosados y carnosos que perfectamente invitaban al pecado... Se le podía ver más fina y pequeña de lo que era Tsuna, y mira que el portador de la llama del Cielo era pequeño. Su piel se veía increíblemente suave, y las hermosas formas de mujer que tenía podrían dejar a un hombre prendado.

Como Enma había quedado.

No, esa hermosa chica no podía ser Sawada Tsunayoshi. Su mejor amigo, su colega, el futuro jefe de Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi era un hombre. Y ahí tenía a una mujer, que se parecía brutalmente a Tsunayoshi, pero no era él.

NO PODÍA SER ÉL.

— ¡Enma-kun...! ¡Ha sido Lambo! ¡Él me ha hecho esto! — y con esas palabras, Enma pudo confirmar lo inconfirmable, y lo que se temía. Ella era Sawada Tsunayoshi. La chica que, con solo verla una vez, le había robado el aliento, el corazón y la capacidad de pensar la respuesta de 2+2.

Y, con un gran sonrojo en su cara, se desmayó de la impresión.

...

Tsuna había perdido toda la esperanza de que alguien pudiese ayudarlo. ¿O ayudarla? Él se sentía hombre, porque _había nacido hombre_, pero ahora era una chica. Y Enma se había desmayado al verle. ¿Tan horrible estaba como mujer? No se había visto en el espejo, del susto se había metido dentro del armario de inmediato. ¿Pero de verdad se veía tan mal?

Salió lentamente del armario, con cautela. No quería que nadie le pillase en ese estado, así que fue lo más sigiloso que pudo y se colocó al lado de Enma. Le salía un chorro enorme de sangre por la nariz y estaba muy sonrojado. ¿Le habrían pegado de nuevo y por eso le sangraba la nariz? ¿O tenía fiebre y por eso estaba tan sonrojado? Tsuna no sabía.

— ¡Enma! ¡He oído un estruendo! ¿Estás bien? — la voz de Adhelheid resonó por toda la escalera.

Tsuna palideció. Tenía que salir de ahí corriendo. Pero llevaba puesto solo una camiseta que le venía pequeña, pero grande a la vez y unos pantalones que le caían cada vez que daba un paso.

... Iba a ser difícil, pero podría.

Saltaría por la ventana y huiría al único lugar donde nadie la encontraría.

Según ella, claro.

* * *

**Y se acabó. Voy a responder a los reviews que me dejásteis en el prólogo. Muchas gracias, por cierto.  
**

**NARUKO96:** _Aquí tienes la continuación. Por ahora solo he puesto la reacción de Enma, quiero hacer esta historia algo más lenta que las que he hecho anteriormente, pero te aseguro, que las caras serán épicas. Y las reacciones, también :D_

**Satsu y miki nya:** _Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustase :3 Es que ese Lambo... es muy Lambo x3 Aquí tienes la reacción de Enma. Y pronto la de los demás._

**Lu-chan 23: **_Quería presentar a Tsu-chan de una forma... más a mi estilo. Y bueno, también a su estilo. A lo Dame xD Sinceramente, me encanta humillar a Tsu-chan~ Y es que Lambo es un loquillo, nunca está quieto. Por eso antes de que Tsuna pudiese hacerle algo, salió corriendo con I-Pin. Cabroncete x3 Todos tendrán una reacción más o menos como la de Enma. Hemorragia nasal, sonrojo y algunos cuantos, ganas de violar (cofcofHibari,Reborn,Xanxus,Mukurocofcof), pero también tendrán el puntito de cada personaje. Y si seguía dormido. Tsu-chan tiene el sueño muy pesado~ _

**aliceyuutsu: **_Seh, nos trae a todas locas. Ese Reborn~ Haré algún día un RebornxLectora, que me entusiasma *w*_

**Ishiro Shizuka: **_Es un maldito, sí x3 Pero es nuestro Lambo. Y aquí tienes la continuación que tanto esperabas :D No te preocupes, Reborn lo violará. Sea hombre, o sea mujer. _

**Sheijo: **_Sí, a mi también me gusta Tsu-chan, y cambiarle de género. Eso es divertido :3 Lambo siempre causa más problemas porque es el más pequeño y alocado, o al menos, a mi me lo parece así. Todos serán unos pervertidos con Tsu-chan, eso ni se duda e.e _

**Anonima: **_Saldrán casi todos los personajes para joder a Tsu-chan e intentar violarla. Byakuran, el tercero (?) Y sí, Tsu-chan tiene trabajo con Hibario y Mukuro. Y Reborn también x3_

**missLen: **_Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y tranquila, no es ninguna falta de respeto, me alaga que quieras que continúe. Aquí está tu tan ansiada actualización ;3 Gracias, y suerte a ti también~_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ya sé que he tardado mucho, pero he tenido unos problemas en mi familia, además del fallecimiento de una persona muy cercana a mí, así que no he podido ponerme a ello durante todo este tiempo. Realmente lo siento, así que he intentando hacer este capítulo lo más bien que he podido. **

**Lo siento muchísimo.**

**Bueno, ahora les dejo con la historia. Espero que la disfruten.**

**KHR! no es mío, pertenece a su autora.**

* * *

Y ahí se encontraba, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para tirarse de un segundo piso y alcanzar su… ¿libertad? Bueno, algo así.

…

Oh, Dios, era demasiado cobarde como para saltar por la ventana. Se haría mucho daño, no podría huir como es debido, la encontrarían sus amigos y su tutor, empezarían a desvariar y él… más bien, ELLA se quedaría con ese aspecto toda su vida.

Y no, no se iba a pasar en cinco minutos. ¿Por qué no? Porqué había pasado ya media hora y aún tenía pechos.

Definitivamente, Lambo no pasaba de esta semana.

Y al fin, con la hermosa idea de un Lambo torturado, se dignó a saltar. Abrió la ventana rápidamente, con un valor que pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, había demostrado. Estaba decidida. Era eso, o humillarse públicamente. Eso, o escuchar las burlas de Reborn y Mukuro. Eso, o morir.

Y, ya colocada en el marco de la ventana, preparada para saltar, la pequeña espina de la duda le picó de nuevo. Y esta vez, era por Enma. ¿Sería tan mal amigo de dejarlo en el suelo de su habitación, desangrándose y con una aparente fiebre? Bueno, era eso o que Adhelheid le pillara. Murmurando una disculpa a Enma, saltó.

…

Y se pegó la hostia del siglo. Cayó de cabeza, o mejor dicho, de cara. Había quedado incrustada en la tierra del jardín, mientras su cuerpo había quedado casi en vertical. Gracias a Dios que no se había quedado inconsciente, o la hubiese cagado pero bien cagada. Gimiendo de dolor, intentó incorporarse y despegar la cara del suelo, pero le costó más de lo que pensaba. Al parecer si que había quedado bien metida.

Cuando por fin pudo sacar la cabeza y se puso derecha, huyó como una ratita de un gato hambriento. Nada más cruzó la puerta de la entrada a su casa, su híper intuición saltó como loca. Pero Tsuna solo quería huir y huir, a ese lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarla después de clases, a ese lugar donde seguro que no estaban sus amigos, a ese lugar llamado Secundaria Namimori.

...Tsuna no era muy inteligente que digamos.

Menos mal que las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas y el ir con solo una camiseta y unos calzoncillos no afectaba demasiado. Pero los senos le dolían cuando corría. ¿Cómo las mujeres podrían aguantar tener dos... bultos de carne que se mueven tanto al caminar o correr? De verdad, era muy incómodo. Estuvo tentada a sujetárselos con las manos, pero de inmediato le dio un corte increíble. No estaba acostrumbrada a tener pechos...

Otro problema es que la ropa se le caía a cada paso que daba. Al final se quedaría completamente desnuda en plena calle y no sería muy agradable. Ni de ver, ni de sentir.

Antes de que pudiese girar la esquina que le daba al colegio, se tropezó con una lata de refresco que estaba tirada por ahí. Ya estaba tardando demasiado en no caerse de nuevo, pensó Tsuna. Como cayó de cara, se le aplastaron los pechos y el dolor fue inminente. Pequeñas lagrimitas de sufrimiento se concentraron en sus ojos. Oh joder, eso había dolido mucho. Pero no podía quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, así que se incorporó y cruzó la esquina, hacia su salvación.

Y qué salvación.

El adolescente más temido de Namimori, el guapo, el sensual, el brutal e increíblemente sádico Hibari Kyoya estaba ahí delante de la puerta del instituto, _el instituto del prefecto_, mirando a la nada y con Hibird cantando en su cabeza. Y Tsuna quiso pegarse contra un muro.

Una, por haber pensado que el instituto era un buen escondite.

Dos, porque justamente estaba allí Hibari y no otro de sus compañeros.

Y tres, porque el pelinegro le había parecido... atractivo.

Ay Diosito, ni una hora así y ya empezaba a desvariar. Intentó, con algo de disimulo escabullirse sin ser vista, pero todos sabemos que el nombre Sawada Tsunayoshi solo trae mala suerte y desgracias.

— Quieta, hervívora — la profunda voz de Hibari resonó por toda la calle, y estaba muy cerca de ella. Muy cerca. Las manos le empezaron a sudar y su cuerpo temblaba como un flan, pero aguantó ahí de pie.

Antes de que la presencia de aquella hervívora le sacara de su trance personal, se encontraba pensando en donde diablos estaría el pátetico que iba a ser su futuro jefe. Obviamente, no por que quisiera buscarlo. El bebé, que ya no era tan bebé, le había prometido una pelea si encontraba a Sawada antes que los demás, así que aceptó y pensó:

_"Si yo fuera un hervívoro inútl, ¿dónde me escondería?"_

Y la respuesta le llegó a la cabeza. La Secundaria Namimori. Realmente, no sabía si era porque Sawada pensaría así o porque le estaba entrando bastante sueño, pero el caso es que fue a la entrada de su querida escuela y esperó unos cuantos minutos allí. Hasta que esa hervívora apareció y le perturbó la mente.

Era pequeña, muy pequeña, y jodidamente parecida al hervívoro inútil. Solo alcanzó a verla un poco de perfil y de espaldas, pero aquel pelo que desafiaba la gravedad y esos ojos acaramelados solo podían ser de una persona. Pero había _un par de razones_ por las que esa mujer no podía ser Sawada Tsunayoshi. Se acercó a ella, intentando averiguar el porque se había puesto ropa interior de hombre, y en ese momento, pasó algo cuando ella se giró.

Algo que nunca en su vida tendría que sentir hacia algo que no fuesen los animales pequeños y adorables.

**Ternura.**

Aquella... hervívora era muy, muy tierna. Tan bajita y delgada, con la camisa que se le resbalaba por un hombro, aquellos ojos grandes y del color del caramelo cristalizados por las lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas... Y aquellos labios carnosos y de aparencia suave que le estaban causando unos cortocircuitos en la cabeza bastante importantes. Pero sobre todo, lo que más ternura le causaba, era la manera en que temblaba y como le veía. Con respeto, temor y esperanza de que por ser una mujer no le mordiese hasta la muerte.

Parecía un pequeño conejito asustado de un lobo hambriento. Se dió cuenta de que tenía la muñeca de la chica agarrada con fuerza y la fue aflojando poco a poco. Estaba... maravillado.

Tsuna no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, ni que nada. Hibari le estaba viendo de una forma muy rara en él, sin agresividad ni frialdad. Obvio que tampoco era una mirada súper mega alegre y feliz, pero... era rara. Además, podía ver como un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo se había colocado en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso estaba también enfermo? Porque a Enma le había pasado lo mismo.

Bueno, lo de Enma había sido mucho más exagerado que lo de Hibari, pero venía a ser lo mismo. Decidió decir algo, a ver si el prefecto reaccionaba.

— ¿H-H-Hibari-_san_? ¿S-Se en-cuentra bien? — mierda, la voz le había salido demasiado aguda y entrecortada. Aunque no se extrañaba, por ser ahora una chica su voz era más aguda, y encima estaba cagada de miedo. ¿Que le haría Hibari?

Pero causó algo que no se esperaba para nada. La mirada de Hibari se ensombreció, adoptando un brillo de cazador que ve a su presa y el agarre de su muñeca volvió con más intensidad. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, por favor. ¿Qué había dicho ahora? ¡No dijo nada malo! ¡Jodido Hibari y su mente complicada y sádica!

Solo pudo cerrar los ojos con miedo. La cara del pelinegro estaba muy cerca, sentía su respiración en la cara y también como la otra mano de el prefecto se colocaba en su cintura con un fuerte agarre. No supo exactamente el por qué, pero se ruborizó. Y luego de ruborizarse, escuchó como Kyoya gruñía como un animal salvaje para luego sentir unos pequeños látigos de dolor en su cuello.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, solo vio la nuca de Hibari.

Le estaba mordiendo el cuello. A ella.

Decir que estaba patidifusa era disminuir muchísimo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Estaba perturbada, y se perturbó aún más cuando ella jadeó al notar las rápidas lamidas que él le estaba otorgando.

Lágrimas de miedo y humillación se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras que Hibari solo sonreía.

* * *

Reborn pensaba:

_¿Dónde cojones se había metido el estúpido de su estudiante?_

Todos lo estaban buscando, hasta Mukuro y su banda. Cuando le encontrara, se iba a arrepentir de haber nacido. Caminó por las calles del centro de Namimori, hasta parar en una cafetería. En medio de todo este alboroto se le había antojado un poco de _cappuccino, _así que decidió que Tsuna podía esperar. Por desgracia la vaca estúpida le había seguido hasta allí, y ahora tenía que aguantar a un crío de cinco años con un ridículo peinado y mono de estapado de vaca.

Y no podía pegarle un disparo porque era necesario para la familia. Cabrones todos.

La camarera se le acercó, con un sonrojo y un tembleque en sus manos, para tomarle la orden. El chiquillo estaba junto con I-Pin en la silla de delante suyo, y cuando vio a la camarera, empezó a pedir toda la carta. Gracias a Alguien que logró hacerle callar antes de que ella lo anotara.

Pidió su _cappuccino _y la camarera se fue, algo decepcionada por no haber conseguido nada más con él. Cuando se fue, Lambo empezó a joder de nuevo. Pero, entre todas aquellas tonterías que soltaba, hubo algo que le llamó la atención especialmente.

...

Tsuna... ¿con pechos?

Con una sonrisa que prometía muchas cosas, pensó que todo el misterio del Tsuna desaparecido se había resuelto ya.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. No voy a contestar los reviews porque me habéis dejado un montón y me resulta muuuy tedioso contestarlos. Sorry D:  
**

**Realmente, no me esperaba que esta historia iba a tener tanta aceptación. ¡Treinta reviews en solo dos capítulos! Me halaga muchísimo que os haya gustado tanto.**

**Bueno, me despido. No prometo actualizar más pronto, porque solo estaría mintiendo, pero se harán intentones. **

**Os quiere mucho,**

**Ivinne.**


End file.
